Crimson
Tomcat/Crimson(Crimsonheatwave42) is a male forumer of the Lounalar family. He is the leader of the Lightside Elites. He is also ruler of the city of Carimdacil and the Lounalar continent of Ethelon. Personality Tomcat/Crimson is relatively unpredictable, but his personality follows four basic principles: -Justice over Mercy -Logic over Feeling -Honest Criticism is better than false praise -Peace over excitement He has been called a Tsundere, though he really isn't that aggressive and would just prefer people to work out their own problems. He is also known for not holding back with criticisms. On the inside, he's just really worried everyone's going to do something stupid and hurt themselves. Description Tomcat/Crimson is an elven male, about 5'4" and weighing just over a hundred pounds. He has an average appearance, with slightly tanned skin, short, dark brown hair, and a moderate build. Being an elf, he has pointed ears. Tomcat/Crimson usually wears his Lightsider Elites Uniform: A dark red, kimono-like outfit--One side folded over the other on the chest, bound at the waist, with loose sleeves and a kilt-thing-whatever. Underneath the kilt he wears loose pants, and the outfit also has an assassin(As in assassin's creed) hood. The arrow on the hood is decorated with gold stitching. On the front there are two vertical rows of fleur-de-lis, done in gold stitching, and there is a Lightsider elites emblem where a right breast pocket might be. On the back is a large Lightsider Elites symbol, and he is wears steel-toed boots made of tanned leather. When wearing the uniform, padding must be worn underneath, otherwise the uniform is worthless as armor. It is made of guardcloth and Armex. Biography Tomcat/Crimson joined the fighting very early on, quickly discovering his flipside, Maroon. He was defeated and trapped, though he escaped. However, his concerned family had blocked him from the war, his cousin, Aquamarine, was sent to impersonate him so the forumers wouldn't be suspicious. He reappeared, however, once his flipside, Maroon, trapped and nearly killed Aquamarine. His body is twelve(almost thirteen) years old, but his mind is slightly older(Due to spending time in time hollows). Relationships Allies/OCs Crimson is on good terms with most of the Forums, but there are a few people he relies on a bit more then others. * Teleper: Tomcat/Crimson's chief bodyguard and friend is often nearby, even if you don't see him. * MICRO: A former OC of Angel's, MICRO actually owes a part of his existence to Tomcat/Crimson--He suggested the design to the armor/skin that makes MICRO nearly indestructible * Fee: Another former OC of Angel's, Fee is a fairy and a representative of the Council of Luminescence. * Alexander: Tomcat/Crimson's Familiar, he hasn't shown up much lately--then again, he's busy retaking his kingdom. * Gryffin: As one of only two members of Tomcat/Crimson's Lightsider Elites, Gryffin is one person who Tomcat/Crimson trusts with his life, even if he thinks Gryffin is a bit of a joker. * Daydream: The only other member of the Lightsider Elites, Tomcat/Crimson doesn't know her that well, but respects her for her intelligence, determination, and capability. * Aquamarine: One of his cousins, Tomcat/Crimson is rather protective of Aquamarine. She is the most interested in the forums of the three, and he is worried that she'll be hurt by a stray spell or something by wandering into a battle. * Skye: Skye is the oldest of Tomcat/Crimson's relatives present. She shares his opinion on GvE, but isn't very interested in the forums, so she stays out for the most part. * Conflagration: Conflagration is another one of Tomcat/Crimson's cousins. He is kind, and think's GvE is bound to get someone hurt soon. He may participate in the future. Enemies Of course, when it comes down to it, everyone has enemies. Tomcat/Crimson has more specific criteria then most, but that doesn't mean there aren't people out there. * Maroon: Unlike some others, Tomcat/Crimson and Maroon don't get along well. In fact, they don't get along at all. Tomcat/Crimson and Maroon don't have a normal flipside bond, so they can kill each other without dying themselves, and they have tried. Multiple times. * Perodi: Perodi is one of the few people who Tomcat/Crimson considers an actual threat. Not necessarily to himself, but to everyone in general. To him, most GvEers are just people playing around with magic, and that they have no real evil. Maroon and Perodi, however, are exceptions to the rule. Powers/Abilities Tomcat/Crimson's powers are identical to those of a Fire Spirit of Eä. He also has the abilities of a Wayminder(Creon) and a Force-sensitive(SW Universe). However, the latter two abilities are nothing special: He only has the abilities of an average Wayminder, and his force powers are limited to simple things(Basic telepathy and telekinesis). The flames he makes are his main offensive power. At point-blank range, they can vaporize rock, and cannot be seized control of by another pyromancer or magic-user, and immunity to fire/high temperatures doesn't do anything to protect you from them. They are, of course, capable of vaporizing water, but they can be quenched if Tomcat/Crimson is under too much water to vaporize it all(i.e. A lake or ocean) or if countered with magical substances of similar power. They are also drastically effected by distance--once they travel a hundred feet from Tomcat/Crimson himself, they'll only be as powerful as normal flames. Much farther then that and they'll flicker out entirely. About 25% of his power is stored in his swords. As the forum salt elemental, and King of Elven Commandos, he can summon his bodyguards at will, and manipulate salt growth(Extremely fast growth, reverse-growth). Being an elf, he can see into the spirit/magical world, though beings with little or no magical power(Humans, etc.) are invisible, and he is immune to poison and disease. Tomcat/Crimson's main strength lies in more conventional combat: strategy, melee, etc. He is an expert in kenjutsu, Soresu, Djem So, and Vinestance, and still learning. He is also five times as strong as a human(due to muscle modifications), has animal-like senses, and skin tougher then a human's(Not quite armor-like, but impervious to things like shards of glass, thorns, poison that soaks through the skin). His bones are made of a titanium/gold alloy that is four times as strong as pure titanium and organic-friendly. This combination of non-magical abilities makes him extremely dangerous in conventional combat, particularly melee. He's practically impossible for a non-magical being to kill, unless said being is a giant or something, and he can actually beat small creatures to death(House-cats, humans, dogs, etc.), or kill them with his swords. He is impossible to take control of magically, and attempting to do so may result in the insanity of the attacker(However, cookie bribes have potential). Though technically it is possible for someone to take control of his body by influencing his brainwaves, to do so you would have to either: # Be omnipotent. # Be a Lunar. # Cast a spell that synchronizes brainwaves. If you did that, you would either have to make the same movements as you want Tomcat/Crimson to make, or sedate your own body, either of which leaves you vulnerable. Also, if you aren't careful when casting the spell, Tomcat/Crimson might take control of ''your ''body. This method is also a bad idea because he would still have control of his magic. Tactics Tomcat/Crimson is a defensive fighter. He prefers to use his fire, salt, and armor to block attacks until his opponent is to tired to fight anymore or until he has a perfect plan to take them out. He is hard to distract, but it's not impossible. He often has invisible or disguised bodyguards nearby. Gear Weapons His swords, Jinxfae and Hyorumal, are basically weaponized versions of the Ring of Sauron, though Crimson didn't put as much power into his as Sauron did his. Jinxfae lookes like red-hot iron, and is a hot as it as well, burning enemies who touch it. Hyorumal looks like a mirror, perfectly reflecting everything around it. Together, they weigh about ten pounds. The swords hold some of Tomcat/Crimson's power, so he would be weakened if they were to be stolen, but the swords would attempt to return to him and would do their best to hurt the one who took them. Weapon Forms Tomcat/Crimson typically keeps them in the forms of Hidden Blades, which look like thick armbands. They can change into any shape on command, though they are most effective in the shapes of weapons or tools. They can be wielded as one weapon or two. When combined, Jinxfae is typically the handle and Hyorumal the blade. Benefits Each half has benefits. Hyorumal has more of Crimson's power--it is incredibly dangerous. Jinxfae is as hot as molten metal, meaning that it burns enemies on contact. It also has more mass, meaning it hits harder. Since Crimson controls the weapon's shape with his mind, whenever the weapon he's using is an edged weapon, the sharpened edge is sharp enough to pass between nerves--meaning that you won't know you've been cut until your arm falls off. Dagger This dagger was given to Tomcat/Crimson by Angel. It is made of the same metal as the Sword of Firmament, and is a sword-breaker dagger. Elucidator Tomcat/Crimson carries around an elucidator, since he is loath to rely on magic and it provides a way out of magical traps. Thermal Detonator As stated, Tomcat/Crimson prefers to have non-magical gear on his person. However, elucidators aren't weapons--therefor, he carries a thermal detonator. Fequidor Necklace Occasionally, when he decides that it is better to be immune then to be able to fight fire with fire, Tomcat/Crimson wears a fequidor crystal, in the form of a necklace. Trivia * Despite having at least mediocre skill with most other weapons(And excellent skill with handguns, medium-range rifles, swords, staffs, and brass knuckles), Tomcat/Crimson is terrible at archery. * Tomcat/Crimson is actually about 30-40% water elemental. * Tomcat/Crimson has a deep mistrust of dragons, and may growl if surprised by one.(Ex. Someone suddenly turns into a dragon) Category:Forumers Category:Alive Category:Males Category:Lightsider Elites Category:Missing Category:Leader